The Wrath of Seto
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: It's time for Seto to get revenge on Duke for making his puppy look like a fool, and Seto ain't gonna go easy on the dice boy! Supposed to be funny, but well you take a look and judge for yourselves. Rated for slight swearing. SetoxJou pairing.
1. Time for some Revenge!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Well, this is a bizzare little story i conjured up during French, once again i was bored out of my skull, and i wondered, what if Seto saw that broadcast where Jou was dressed up in the dog suit? And what would Seto think? Well here's the result of my wonderings!

This is suppose to be a humourous fic, but i bet it won't end up that way, so please don't start on me if it's like, not really funny, i'm trying hard...

**The Wrath of Seto**

Seto frowned at the T.V screen, enraged at the image before him, his eyes filled with flames of anger and hatred, "How dare that dice-_girl _Duke, make my puppy look like a fool! He will regret the day he ever did such a thing!"

Mokuba nervously glanced to his older brother, who was standing tall, his fists shaking as he burned holes into the T.V screen with his icy death glare.

The raven-haired pre-teen backed off worriedly, before bolting out the room at light speed, even Mokuba could not calm down the CEO when he was as furious as he was the now!

Seto glared at the image of Jounouchi in a dog suit, "Damn that Devlin! He will pay dearly for the embarrassment he has put the mutt through!"

The T.V camera took a close-up of the dog-dressed blonde, when suddenly a trio of Duke's fangirls started pouring abuse out at the street-kid as they entered the shot.

"And those bitches too…" Seto growled, his eye twitching angrily.

XxXx

Please read and review!


	2. Duke's Tournament!

Disclaimer- I don't own the concept of Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

Here it is! Chapter 2 of 'The Wrath of Seto'!

First I suppose I better tell you all what took me so long:-

Well, I went into Fourth Year a couple of weeks back and so far it's turned out to be schoolwork and homework hell, thus giving me NO TIME whatsoever so update my beloved fanfiction! THEN because one my stories had a song not belonging to me in it, it was taken off and I was prohibited from updating my stories for quite a while, and then finally I was off ill with a virus going around my school.

Now- I'm back! The Summer Holidays have started and it's my birthday on Tuesday! I'm so excited!

Reply to the reviews: -

Sleepy Vampire Neko- Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this Chapter also!

DreamCherry66- Here is Chapter 2 for you, will you judge it now?

Insomniac Jaki- Nope, it isn't a one-shot! Hope you enjoy the Chapter! Can't wait til you next update!

chibikuro rose-sama- Evilness...

celestre- Hmm, maybe i'll include more of Jou in a dogsuit, huh?

Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black- Thanks for reviewing

AnimeJunky- I made sure to read and review one of your stories- it was very good!

ShadowChild of Death- Here's the rest, lol!

ChibiSmiles- I was finally allowed to update! Here it is! And now i'm off to upload the rest of my stories, weeeeee-!

* * *

"Se…to…" was all Jou got out, before his mouth was covered over by that of another's. 

Jou blushed, although he was thoroughly accustom to the gentle yet passionate kisses his lover gave him, it was also his lover's way to shut him up whenever he was talking too much- not that Jou minded at all.

He parted his lips slightly, allowing his boyfriend entrance as the brunet's tongue slipped in and roamed around freely, before the boys' entered a battle for dominance, but of course, Seto won, Seto always won.

"Hey you two! You _do_ remember we have school, right?" Tristan yelled out in a mocking tone.

He, Yugi and Tea had been chatting away when they spotted their two friends near the school, although before crossing the street, Tristan noticed Jou seemed to be talking-without-breathing, and it had seemed Seto had kissed him in an attempt to silence the blonde, although Seto's kiss also seemed to be lasting longer than it should have been, plus Tristan was fed up with watching the two make-out, "Come on, you two hentai!"

This seemed enough to make the two boys come to a halt in their make-out session, as they crossed the street and met up with their friends, well Jou's friends, and Seto's 'acquaintances.'

"Hey guys! Whatcha up ta?" Jou greeted happily, his hand connecting with Seto's as their fingers entwined, to Jou it was kinda a symbol of their love for each other- the holding of hands.

"We were discussing the new tournament!" Yugi called back enthusiastically, it was obvious the little spiky-haired boy was excited about the idea of duelling loads of new people and possibly even making new friends!

"A new Duel Monsters Tournament?" Seto blinked curiously, stepping closer to the group as he did so; now the CEO was intrigued!

"Yeah," Yugi nodded his confirmation, "All the best duellists are supposedly entering it, along with many new duellists who have just recently came to be popular among the Duel Monsters world."

"And just who's hosting it?" Seto questioned, smiling to himself slightly (of course this was unseen by everyone else,) as he felt Jou swing their connected hands back and forth gently.

"Um…" Yugi paused, his eyes glancing upwards for a moment, "Oh! Of course, it's Duke Devlin, how could I forget?"

"Duke Devlin?" Seto's eyes flashed with hatred, gritting his teeth in an effort to avoid growling lowly at the creator of Dungeon Dice Monster's real name.

"Yeah, hey, if you need to know anything else, just ask Duke, he usually hangs around the Geography Department at lunchtime, so you can ask him whatever you want then?" Yugi suggested, blinking innocently as he did so, before glancing back at his best friend, "Well, I guess we better go then, school will be starting soon."

Jou smiled and nodded, "Yup, sure ting Yug'!" he squeezed on his boyfriend's hand, indicating it was time to get on the move, before frowning in concern as he noticed Seto's glazed over eyes, "Seto?"

Seto shook his head, glancing at his blonde puppy, "S-sorry?"

"Are ya okay, baby? Ya were a lil' out of it dere?" Jou raised an eyebrow curiously.

Seto sighed, smiling gently- a rare sight that only Jou and Mokuba were a witness too- "Don't worry Jou, I'm fine. Come on, let's get going," Jou sighed in defeat as the pair made their way up to the school following after the others.

* * *

Okay, I realise this Chapter is quite painfully short- but do not fret! This is simply a chapter written so it can help me get into the story- the following Chapters will be much longer and hopefully filled with a lot more, well, wrath-i-ness, hehe! 

Please read and review all!


	3. Arrival of Gods

Disclaimer- Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh…… (sniff) Now you made me sad because you reminded me of that fact!

Warnings- Yaoi romance, duke-bashing, Mokuba sugar-highness

APOLOGISES! I'm so sorry people! I know it's taken me like ten weeks or something to update each and every (Yu-Gi-Oh) fanfiction of mine, but yes, I have finally done it! It's all because of school, now that I'm in my pre-senior year I get a TON (or so) of homework every night and I just really didn't have any time for anything aside from homework! But currently I'm in the middle of my October Holidays, meaning I can finally update all my fanfiction, yay! And for the next five weeks after these two weeks I'll probably get tons of homework as those weeks as my revision weeks, then I have my two weeks of Exams, then the next week I'm not at school but doing this thing where I work for a company, then there's only two weeks left before X-mas! So HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update much sooner before December, especially for my Halloween story!

So once again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but thanks for being patient!

This is to all my readers and reviewers.

_(This note has been posted in every story's Author's Note.)_

Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

"Ready Set'? I think it's time ta go now!" Jou called joyfully as he threw his arms around the brunette's neck, gazing up at him with his twinkling honey-coloured orbs. 

"I think I'm pretty much set here yes-" he paused raising an eyebrow curiously, "You're suspiciously happy, what do you want?"

Jou chuckled before resting his head on Seto's chest, "I don't _want_ anythin' baby, I'm just excited about dis tournament- I can't wait! I bet it'll be so much fun!" he looked back up at his boyfriend, smiling adorably.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp's weakness became obvious as his cheeks shaded a light pink, he was never able to resist the amazing pull his lover had on him, he was just so damn _cute_!

_Did I just say cute…?_ Kaiba frowned in confusion, rapidly shaking it off as he glanced down at his blonde angel.

The icy-blue eyed man planted a gentle kiss on Jou's lips before breaking their embrace and taking his hand, "It's time to go then, the tournament begins in half an hour."

"Oh yeah! Duke's da one who opens it, huh? We wouldn't want ta miss Duke's speech now, would we?" Jou commented perfectly innocently, little did he know his boyfriend had already concocted many devious and under handing schemes, which he preferred to call 'Operation: Revenge for a Puppy' in order to silence the cocky dice master.

The pair jumped into the limo where an already overly excited Mokuba was bouncing up and down, giggling hyperly at the same time, (it was a wonder he didn't choke on the cookie he was also eating too.)

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Mokuba- is that a cookie I see?"

"Nooooooo!" Mokuba replied in a singsong voice, "And Miss. Inoue didn't give it to me either!" he added, shaking his head furiously while shoving the half-eaten cookie into his jacket pocket.

Both Jou and Seto sweat dropped in unison.

"I need to sack that woman…" Seto groaned, trying to control his little brother as the raven-haired boy fidgeted about, still grinning madly and occasionally yelping with joy.

"Hey, at least we'll be able ta set him into da wild once we arrive at da tournament," Jou joked, grinning at his boyfriend's attempts to calm the pre-teen down, yet it seemed Mokuba was still winning the battle.

Seto was starting to get exasperated; trying to calm down Mokuba on a sugar rush was just about as hard as trying to stop a natural disaster occurring.

Jou tapped his index finger on his chin in an adorable manner, before leaning over slightly and grinning at the cloudy-eyed child, "Hey Mokie! How about if ya calm down, I'll give ya anotha cookie later on? Sound good kiddo?"

At these words Mokuba instantly settled, calmly lying back against the seat and sighing softly as Seto watched in complete awe and astonishment, "I'll never know how you do it…" Seto groaned, returning his attention back to his boyfriend.

"It'sa gift," Jou shrugged simply, glancing out the window at the street they were passing; he was so excited, he always loved going to the latest tournament- Seto was usually the one who held all the Tournaments, but for once Seto was getting a break and it also meant he could participate in it himself also.

Jou stole a glance at the brunette beside him; he had his eyes closed, probably taking a quick rest Jou decided. He felt a lot of sympathy for his boyfriend, as since he had heard about the Tournament he had been up all night studying and planning for it all, Jou had no idea _what_ exactly Seto had been planning for, but it seemed like it was going to be really big whatever it was, as he'd placed so much of his effort in to it.

Brushing his golden-blonde hair away from his eyes (only to have it fall back into place,) he smiled lightly at the sight of the sleeping man, he always looked so gorgeous and peaceful when he was resting, "I wonder what he's dreamin' about…" Jou wondered aloud, catching the attention of the younger Kaiba.

"Maybe he's dreaming about, uh, Blue eyes white dragon! Yeah!" Mokuba smiled widely, waving his arms about as he imagined the huge beast of a monster, with it's magnificent wings spread wide as it's armour-like scales glistened in the sunshine brightly.

"Yeah, maybe he is…" Jou nodded and smiled at the hyper boy.

Little did either of the boy's know, but Seto was actually having _quite_ an interesting dream in fact! Well, if you call Seto thumping the crap out of Duke with a rather large cartoon-like mallet over and over again interesting, then yeah, an interesting dream!

"Seto, baby, wake up, we're here…" Jou cooed softly, his breath tickling the CEO's ear causing him to rouse gradually.

The trio exited the lavish limo, each looking quite cool as they did so- Seto with his long white trench coat gracefully flowing with the wind's movements, Mokuba looking as cute and as innocent as ever although you could already sense the potential radiating off him and Jou, well he was currently smirking in a very Kaiba-like way as he adjusted the collar of his jacket so it sat up better.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba, Mr Jounouchi and Sir Mokuba, you are the final contenders to arrive, so the opening will begin as soon as- please enter the stadium and take your seats on the lower stage," the man greeted, bowing curtly as he did so, motioning towards the huge door which with only one glance you could see the entire inside of the Stadium with.

The trio continued onwards, entering the huge Stadium and climbing up the stairs that led to the lower stage, (there were two stages- the lower stage for all the contenders to be seated on, and a much smaller top stage where Duke would be with his opening speech.)

Suddenly, applause and loud cheering echoed throughout the large dome of a Stadium as the Host entered, climbing up the stairs and gracefully twisting around as he reached the top stage, winking in a very charming manner towards the crowds while flicking his ponytail over his shoulder, "Welcome to the Duellist Olympics! This tournament will be a test of all your skills, mentally, physically and emotionally. Only the best have been chosen to be our contenders, which means only the best matches will be seen by your eyes people!" he cried out, smirking as the crowd all screamed loudly, "They all love me…" he mumbled under his breath, his emerald eyes twinkling egotistically, "Now let the fun… BEGIN!"

Seto sneered, his eyes narrowing in morbid amusement, "Yes… Let the fun begin Devlin…" he smirked evilly.

* * *

Reply to the Reviewers:- 

ChibiSmiles- Hehe, so is this your favvie fic of mine then?

DreamCherry66-Well, it's the end of Chapter 3, so whaddya tink?

Insomniac Jaki- Well, at the end we could see a lil' of Seto 'wrath-i-ness' could we not?Hope your story is updated soon!

SerenityMeowth- Thank you! hugs

FireieGurl- Hmm, what does Seto have planned forDuke?Wait and see, hehe!

ShadowChildofDeath- Great name by the way! And you'll just hafta wait and see to know what Seto's gonna do!

PunkerPrincess- Thankies for the cake, hope this chapter wasn't so painfully short as the last, hehe!

setokaibalover25- Sorry girlfriend, but the billionaire's gotta be gay, lol, thanks for reviewing!

insanechildfanfic- Thank you

mandapandabug- Sorry this took so long to be updated- hope you don't mind? Thanks for the sweet review, you're too kind!

AnimeJunky- Hehe, okay, i believe you!

chibikurorose-sama- Thanks for your review, sorry this took so long to be written

YamiGal- Yup, Duke's gonna pay for what he did to Seto's puppy, hehe!

Thank you all for reviewing my story- this particular story is (I think) the one I haven't updated for the longest, and not only school but writer's block was affecting me with this one, but now I've got two weeks of vacation and no writer's block, which equals, UPDATES! Yay!


End file.
